Celos Navideños
by JulietaG.28
Summary: Tras dos hermosos años, Harry y Hermione terminan su relación, pero siguen profundamente enamorados. El Baile de Navidad de Slughorn, será la oportunidad perfecta para que los celos lleguen al límite y esos dos enamorados, vuelvan a estar juntos otra vez. / Harry&Hermione/ Segunda entrega de la colección "Romántico insomnio"/ One-Shot


**** CELOS NAVIDEÑOS ****

 **Por. JulietaG.28**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes de Harry Potter, pertenecen por completo a_ _ **J.K. Rowling**_ **,** _no me pertenecen en lo más mínimo. La historia, es solo por entretener._

* * *

—" _ **Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas"—**_

* * *

 _ **ADVERTENCIA: Para leer esta historia no es necesario haber leído su predecesora "El Baile de Navidad" (también de mi autoría) pero es posible que no sepaís de que va la cosa en cuanto a los detalles que ahí se explican y aquí se llegan a mencionar. ¡Si gustas, a leer!**_

* * *

 _ **= Celos navideños… =**_

Una vez más, cómo hacía dos años que no le ocurría, Harry Potter, se revolvió inquieto en su cama. Una noche más con insomnio, otra velada que era capaz de ver el sol salir, por estar dándole vueltas a cierto asunto que se negaba a dejarlo dormir, respirar, de hecho, a seguir viviendo. ¿El problema? Fácil, sencillo… un solo nombre, un apellido, una mata de cabellos castaños y unos preciosos ojos color chocolate: Hermione Granger.

Aquella chica que tanto había adorado, aquella joven bruja de padres muggles, que le había robado completamente el corazón y la razón, que se había convertido en su mundo entero, desde tiempo atrás de haberse vuelto su novia. Esa hermosa castaña que le había dado el honor de llamarla _novia_ al momento de aceptar ir con él al baile de Navidad que se había ofrecido como costumbre en el Torneo de los Tres Magos, mientras ambos cursaban su cuarto año como estudiantes del Colegio Hogwarts de magia y Hechicería… La misma chica de adorable sonrisa, que le había acompañado durante dos años, tomando su mano por los pasillos, apoyándolo en los partidos de Quidditch, saliendo con él en las visitas a Hogsmade, estudiando para hacer los deberes o despertando tarde acurrucados en el sofá de la sala común por haberse quedado muy entrada la noche, resolviendo tareas o simplemente charlando. ¡Y más importante aún! La hermosa y perfecta jovencita que había ungido como su soporte, durante todos aquellos años en que parecía que la vida, se empeñaba en querer hundirlo.

No solo había tenido que soportar el peligroso Torneo de los Tres Magos, sino que en ello, se había visto enfrentado a criaturas marinas que habían capturado a su preciosa Hermione haciéndolo luchar contra el reloj para recuperarla, también había tenido que internarse en un horrible laberinto encantado, para enfrentarse a esfinges, boggarts sobre todo, para terminar en un espantoso cementerio en compañía de un joven mago astuto y amable que había sido arrebatado de una vida plena, por el simple hecho de encontrarse en el lugar equivocado. ¿Por qué? Porque Lord Voldemort, no quería a Cedric Diggory, al mago tenebroso más malvado de todos los tiempos, lo único que le importaba era alzarse con todo su esplendor y en ello llevarse la vida de Harry. Y pese a ello, había sido Cedric el que había visto llegar la muerte y había sido Harry el que había tenido que volver de aquel lugar con las malas noticias brotando en su llanto desesperado.

Después y por si fuera poco para un chico de solo 14 años, el verano que ese año había llevado, no había sido para nada el más tranquilo. Sus horrendas vacaciones, recluido en la casa de sus odiosos tíos, sin noticias del mundo mágico y sobre todo sin noticias de Hermione, habían acabado con la llegada de un dementor a Privet Drive y un vociferador que anunciaba su expulsión de Hogwarts. Las cosas no habían mejorado, ni siquiera al ver a Sirius, su padrino, una vez más, cuando tuvo que irse de casa de los Dursley para prepararse para su vista en el Ministerio de Magia. Quizás y solo porque se trataba de ella, las cosas habían mejorado, porque Harry había vuelto a ver a Hermione, había podido abrazarla, besarla y hundir su cabeza en su cabello, había podido estar en su compañía y soportar los días que previamente tuvo que pasar hasta su vista. Y ese año, además de haber descubierto una conexión entre él y Voldemort, de verse obligado a aprender oclumancia por parte del profesor Snape, de estar orillado a impartir Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras a espaldas de su malvada profesora Dolores Umbridge, Harry había tenido que enfrentarse una vez más al peligro de muerte, cuando tras una de esas horrendas visiones que tenía por su conexión con el señor Oscuro, acudió en compañía de sus amigos (y de Hermione) al Ministerio de Magia, intentando rescatar a su —se suponía amenazado y torturado— padrino, a quién al final, había perdido de verdad, solo por ansiar salvarlo. ¿Y cuando estuvo a punto de caer en manos de Voldemort? No fue el recuerdo de sus padres, tampoco el valor que le infundía Dumbledore o su gran corazón, para nada… Fue ella, fue el sonido de su risa y el recuerdo de sus ojos, la sensación de sus abrazos y el profundo amor que le profesaba a él y solo a él, lo que lo obligó a levantarse, a alzarse victorioso y sentirse lleno y pleno, al menos por un momento. ¡Todo por ella! Todo por Hermione y lo que provocaba en él, todo por la fuerza que le brindaba solo su recuerdo y por el cariño que le otorgaba el saberla ahí, con él, abrazándolo tras la muerte de Sirius.

Ese, sin duda, su sexto año, Harry sabía que hubiera lo que hubiera que enfrentar iba a ser capaz de hacerlo, porque la tenía a ella y también a su gran amigo Ron, lo sabía y en su interior, solo esperaba que aquel año fuera quizás, un poco mejor que el anterior. ¡Y al principio había ido algo bien! Al principio todo había marchado viento en popa, porque por fin era capitán del equipo de Quidditch, porque tenía una novia perfecta y porque, había encontrado ese genial libro de pociones que antaño pertenecía a un extraño _príncipe mestizo..._ ¡Y todo se arruinó!

 _ **Flash-Back**_

— _Harry… Harry…— susurró Ron cuando encontró a su mejor amigo pegado en la ventana de los dormitorios, el pelinegro no despegaba la mirada del horizonte y cada 5 segundos suspiraba, cada vez, con más intensidad que la anterior. Esa mañana, como cualquier otra de viernes, los jóvenes magos habían acudido a sus clases como era obligatorio y Ron había advertido, en el poco tiempo que no pasó buscando a su novia, Luna Lovegood por el castillo; que Hermione había pasado casi todo el día en la biblioteca, muy seguramente porque deseaba dar con el dichoso "príncipe Mestizo". Para Ron, aunque le hubiera encantado investigar sobre el antiguo propietario del libro de Harry, resultaba más fácil y entretenido estar con Luna que con sus tortolos amigos, pues desde hacía dos años, cuando habían comenzado su relación, Harry y Hermione se habían vuelto inseparables, cómo una sola persona._

 _Muy a pesar de que Hermione se enfadara a últimas fechas con su amigo, por el dichoso libro del Príncipe mestizo, Ron era conocedor de los sentimientos de cada uno de ellos y sabía que aunque en pociones fueran enemigos, fuera del aula, nada más que ellos, importaba. Así pues y por esa razón, se extrañó de entrar al dormitorio y ver a Harry con la mirada apagada. Si bien Hermione estaba en la biblioteca, Harry se suponía, que estaba cumpliendo un castigo con el profesor Snape._

— _Harry… ¿te encuentras bien?— volvió a preguntar, tomando del hombro al oji verde que se giró al instante._

— _Eh… ¡Oh, Ron!— exclamó el pelinegro al ver a su pecoso amigo— Sí, sí, sí… estoy bien… solo estaba pensando en ella…— susurró, Ron rodó los ojos, claro ¡Harry extrañaba a su chica!_

— _Pues ve con ella a la biblioteca, si ya te has saltado el castigo de Snape, qué más da que lo aproveches ¿eh? En lugar de estar aquí…— le comentó mientras se tumbaba en su cama._

— _Tú… ¿cómo sabes que está en la biblioteca? ¿Te has estado viendo con ella? ¡Te lo advierto Ronald, ella es MÍA!— gritó de repente el pelinegro, ya colocado de pie y delante de la cama de Ron que lo miró confundido y algo asustado._

— _Harry… ¿de qué estás hablando? Lo digo porque Hermione siempre está en la biblioteca y…— no pudo terminar, Harry rió y lo cortó._

— _Hermione ¿eh? ¿Quién está hablando de ella?— preguntó el pelinegro— ¿Sabes algo? Iré a buscarla… tú si quieres puedes ir a buscar a Hermione, ya que no dejas de pensar en ella— el pelirrojo lo miró, como si estuviera viendo a Harry ser mordido por un hombre lobo o besado por un Dementor._

— _Espera… Harry— lo detuvo cuando Potter ya estaba por salir— Solo... quería saber… ¿A quién estás buscando? Tal vez pueda decirte si la vi en la sala común cuando venía hacia acá— comentó cómo si deseara restarle importancia al asunto._

— _No te apures, amigo, yo puedo encontrarla. Mi corazón sabrá, donde hallar a Romilda Vane…—y acto seguido, Harry abandonó los dormitorios, dejando a un Ron bastante desconcertado. ¿De qué iba todo aquello? A penas logró salir del asombro, se dijo que tenía que dar con Harry, arrastrarlo donde Hermione o algún profesor y saber qué demonios le había picado a Potter. Salió presuroso por las escaleras y bajó de dos en dos, pero al parecer Harry también había tenido prisa, porque cuando Ron llegó a la sala común, el retrato de la Señora Gorda estaba cerrándose. Corriendo, se apresuró a salir del lugar y se llevó una tremenda sorpresa cuándo abrió la puerta y vio que a un metro de donde estaba, Harry y Hermione se habían encontrado._

— _Quítate Hermione, tengo algo de prisa. El amor de mi vida, me está esperando— le decía Harry a una muy confundida Hermione._

— _Harry ¿qué te pasa? ¿De qué hablas?— preguntó ella._

— _Ya, basta. ¿Por qué tú y Ron me miran como si estuviera loco? Quítate, tengo que dar con mi amada Romilda…— y haciendo aún lado a la castaña, Harry salió en lo que parecía ser, la dirección al Gran Comedor. Cuando Hermione salió del asombro, vio que Ron se disponía a seguir a Harry, al parecer estaba preocupado por él._

— _Ron…_

— _No hay tiempo, ven. Debemos llevarlo con Madame Pomfrey— le espetó el pelirrojo— Harry anda raro y…—_

— _Yo diría que simplemente actúa cómo idiota— resolvió Hermione, enfadada, pero siguiendo muy a regañadientes a su pelirrojo amigo. Entraron en el comedor, justo cuando Cho Chang salía de ahí, risueña y cuchicheando con su amiga Marietta, al ver a Hermione, no pudieron evitar sonreírle y para la castaña, era claro que se trataba de una burla. Desde el baile de los Tres Magos, Hermione no era del agrado de Cho cómo la Ravenclaw, no era de la estima de la novia de Potter._

— _Vaya Hermione… creo que por fin, Harry se dio cuenta de que perdía el tiempo contigo— se mofó Marietta, cuando ella y Cho salieron, quizás a una de sus clases. Al entrar, Hermione quedó presa del pánico, la ira y el dolor cuando encontró a Harry besándose con Romilda Vane, frente a todo el colegio, muchos Gryffindor y algunos Ravenclaw la miraron y comenzaron a cuchichear. ¡Oh, no Potter! Hermione Granger no iba a ser víctima de tal humillación y sin importarle los argumentos que Ron dio para detenerla y que le ayudara con Harry, Hermione se esfumó esa tarde del castillo._

 _Más tarde, cuando Dumbledore pasara por entre las mesas y se topara con un Weasley queriendo arrastrar a un Potter muy huraño a la enfermería, con las quejas de Romilda Vane a un lado, todos sabrían que por estar leyendo ese dichoso libro de Pociones, Harry no se había percatado de que uno de los amigos de Romilda, Zacarías Smith, de Hufflepuff había vertido un filtro de amor en su jugo de calabaza. Más tarde, Harry sabría todo lo que hizo y buscaría de arriba abajo en el castillo, queriendo dar con Hermione, espiaría incluso en el mapa del merodeador y sería atacado por una bandada de canarios que Hermione conjuraría para picarlo y que la dejara sola. Más tarde, antes de que la Sala común se quedara vacía y con Ginny Weasley como compañía, Hermione terminaría a Harry, no sin antes darle una buena bofetada y sin importarle lo que Romilda Vane susurrara de ella. Y en ese momento, Ginny tal vez pisaría a Romilda, en ese momento, Harry perdería totalmente la cordura y acabaría intentando subir a los dormitorios de chicas para ser deslizado por el tobogán que se conjuraba si un chico deseaba subir. Tal vez incluso, habría de gritar a Romilda Vane haciéndola llorar, tal vez permanecería desesperado durante tres días. Pero era seguro, lo que había pasado… ¡El Príncipe Mestizo, tenía la culpa! De no ser por ese libro, Harry nunca habría bebido esa demoniaca poción de amor._

 _ **Fin del Flash-Back**_

Una vez más con el recuerdo nítido en su memoria, Harry se enfurruñó consigo mismo por no haberse percatado de lo que se jugo tenía. Por haber sido tan tonto como para no haber escuchado a Ron y haberse quedado en el dormitorio… ¡Por perder de esa manera a Hermione! Porque eso era seguro… _la había perdido._ No habían importado sus múltiples intentos por hablar con ella, ni por explicarle que había sido todo a causa de la poción… nada había quitado a Hermione la idea de que Harry se había sentido demasiado famoso con el asunto ese de "El Elegido" y que por ello había querido volverse todo un Don Juan, nada le borraría aquella humillación de la cabeza y mucho menos, el dolor que sintió al ver a Harry besando a otra.

La cosa, de por sí ya mala y completamente tonta para Harry, empeoró radicalmente, cuando ÉL, decidió aparecer. Cuando comenzó a acercarse a Hermione, a pedirle que desayunara con él y a seguirla por los pasillos de Hogwarts. La cosa se volvió realmente insoportable, cuando Cormac McLaggen había decidido que ya hora de mostrarse como digno competidor contra Potter. _Y quizás… quizás…_ Harry habría sentido deseos de burlarse de él y asegurarle que no lograría ganarse a Hermione, pero un día, cuando estaba dispuesto a desayunar, algo tarde por haberse quedado dormido, Harry encontró a Hermione en el Gran Comedor charlando con Parvati Patil y Lavender Brown, quiénes muy interesadas la estaba medio interrogando:

 _ **Flash-Back**_

— _Hermione, no nos mientas. ¿Es en serio?— preguntó Parvati_

— _Te digo que sí…— repitió Hermione con una sonrisa, que Harry habría apostado se acentuó cuando él tomó asiento, dos personas más allá de Parvati y Lavender, al lado de Ron._

— _Entonces… ¿En verdad sales con McLaggen?— preguntó Lavender, solo para confirmar. Harry que había tomado una copa y se disponía a beber un poco de jugo de calabaza (del que Ron aseguraba no debía preocuparse), estuvo a nada de atragantarse o escupir el líquido. Pero se aguantó. Quería escuchar la respuesta de Hermione. No podía ser verdad… Y cómo si Hermione hubiera estado leyendo los pensamientos de Harry, respondió alegre y un poco más alto de su tono habitual:_

— _Sí, salgo con él…_

— _Vaya Hermione… llamas la atención de los jugadores de Quidditch… Primero Viktor Krum (que todas sabemos quería algo contigo), ahora Cormac y ah ¡claro!— comenzó Lavender, pero Hermione la cortó de tajo antes de que de labios de la chica saliera el nombre de Harry._

— _Viktor me gustaba, cómo Cormac… date cuenta… me gustan los jugadores que SÍ saben jugar Quidditch y que SÍ son guapos, agradables y sinceros— declaró, momentos antes de salir del comedor, Lavender y Parvati no disimularon al mirar a Harry y este tampoco se mostró discreto al terminar de aventar el tenedor y el plato que ya tenía enfrente._

 _Así que… ¿Él no jugaba bien Quidditch? ¿No era guapo? ¿No era agradable? ¿Y tampoco sincero?_

—" _Con que es eso… Bien. Pues no tengo la culpa de no ser búlgaro y no ser un mal perdedor. ¿Con que Krum te gustaba? Yo no te vi muy deseosa de ir con él al Baile de Navidad. ¿Con que sales con Cormac? ¡Pues bien, Hermione! Cómo no se jugar bien Quidditch, no soy guapo, ni agradable o sincero… Tampoco soy ridículo. No voy a jugar el mismo juego que tú… Haber, cuánto te dura"— había pensado entonces, antes de salir decidido a programar un nuevo entrenamiento de Quidditch para inconscientemente, recordarle a Cormac, que no era parte del equipo._

 _ **Fin del Flash-Back**_

Con el paso de los días, sería Harry el que iría perdiendo en el juego, pues cada vez, veía con más frecuencia a Cormac y a Hermione, cada vez, se ponía más irritable y dormía menos y por si fuera poco, cada vez la extrañaba aún más. ¡Por Merlín! Cómo odiaba extrañarla y saberla en brazos de otro, cómo odiaba que fuera así de infantil y por supuesto, odiaba cómo nunca al mago idiota que había decidido inventar las malditas pociones de amor.

—Y una mierda. ¿Qué tanto de especial puede tener Cormac? ¡Hasta Neville es más guapo que él!— dijo en voz alta, al tiempo que se decidía a como otras noches, levantarse y meterse a duchar. —" _Él no es el niño que sobrevivió, él se mojaría en los pantalones si estuviera frente a Voldemort, él ni siquiera es el que gana los partidos de quidditch (Merlín, ni siquiera está en el equipo), él no es tan bueno en pociones como yo… ¡demonios! ¡Él no es yo!_ "— pensó con amargura mientras tomaba su ropa y se encerraba en el cuarto de baño para seguir con sus cavilaciones personales.

¡Todas las mañana acaba igual! Enfurruñado, nostálgico, simplemente… _celoso._ Esa mañana por si fuera poco, su humor de por sí ennegrecido, se hallaba al límite de la amargura, dado que para su mala suerte, aquel no era un día cualquiera… Era viernes, el primer viernes de las vacaciones y por si fuera poco, era Navidad….

Por primera vez desde que sabía que podía elegir no volver en esas vacaciones, Harry sentí unas inmensas ganas de regresar al número 4 de Privet Drive, pues le parecía que al menos ahí, no se sentiría como se sentía en esos momentos. ¡Era Navidad! Un día especial, uno de los días que más le gustaban y de los pocos que luego de lo del cementerio y de lo de Sirius, le hacía una pequeña ilusión… pero eso había pasado. Navidad para él, se había convertido en una tortura, un cruel martirio disfrazado de baile, pues esa noche, tendía lugar, el tan anunciado baile de Navidad por cortesía del profesor Slughorn que insistía en pasar la fecha en compañía de sus alumnos de excelencia, los dichosos miembros del Club de las Eminencias, que si bien Harry nunca había soportado, había comenzado a cogerle cariño, pues aquellas eran noches perfectas para pasarla con Hermione, eso, tiempo atrás cuando estaban juntos, cuando ella le insistía para que acudieran y cuando no tenía que soportar viéndola en compañía del odioso y tonto de Cormac McLaggen.

 **:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

 _ **Esa noche…**_

— **Dormitorio de chicas** _ **—**_

Una vez más, miró el atuendo sobre su cama, con esa, ya eran 10 veces que pensaba que lo mejor era ir con la túnica escolar… semanas atrás, se había esmerado en buscar un vestido para la ocasión que luciera sexy, agradable y a la vez elegante, que resaltara sus curvas y que le diera un toque de belleza capaz de llamar la atención del joven que quería picar hasta los huesos de celos; sin embargo, había cambiado de opinión cuando los intentos del odioso monstruo semi civilizado con el que acudiría a dicha reunión, comenzó a asediarla más y más para que llegaran a besarse. Con ello, a Hermione le había quedado sumamente claro, que vestir provocadoramente, aunque no fuera para Cormac, sería una pésima idea de la que acabaría por arrepentirse. Sin duda, estaba deseosa de encelar a Harry-tonto-Potter hasta que el ya no aguantara, pero no iba a caer en los labios de McLaggen cuando tanto repudiaba el mero pensamiento.

Suspiró y vio el reloj, tenía exactos 20 minutos para estar lista y alcanzar a McLaggen en el despacho de Slughorn. Tomó el vestido sin más y se metió en él. La prenda, corta por encima de las rodillas, con la cintura ceñida al cuerpo y con un pequeño escote en V era algo típica y quizás hasta una elección de desinteresada aburrición, incluso el color, de un tono melón, era algo aburrido, lo cual le proporcionaba algo de seguridad en cuanto sus pensamientos aterrizaban en McLaggen. Con algo de lentitud, pues había caído en la cuenta de que no deseaba ser puntual, se sujetó unos cuantos mechones de cabello en un lindo y tierno peinado que tampoco le llevó demasiado tiempo y pasó de largo por completo del maquillaje, tan solo se aplicó un poco de su perfume a hierbabuena y suspirando se dispuso a bajar. No estaba deseosa de encontrarse con Cormac, pero su corazón latía con velocidad, al pensar en cierto pelinegro de ojos verdes que muy seguramente habría de encontrarse esa noche. Repitiéndose una tras otra tras otra vez que solo deseaba verle para saber con quién acudía al baile y no porque le siguiera gustando admirarlo, Hermione abandonó el dormitorio y se sorprendió de encontrar la sala común completamente vacía.

Se dirigió con paso lento y cansino por ratos al despacho del querido profesor Slughorn y cuando se halló en la entrada del mismo, tomó aire. Necesitaba fuerzas, para ver a Harry con otra, para soportar a McLaggen y para no romperse en medio de tanta conmoción.

— _Vamos, vamos, tú puedes…—_ se dijo a sí misma y entró al lugar. La decoración era preciosa, la gente invitada ya se había congregado en el lugar y tan pronto como entró, se halló frente al profesor Slughorn que le dio una cálida bienvenida. Encontró también a Ginny quien por supuesto, había acudido con su querido Neville y le extrañó no ver a Ron con Luna, pero claro, ellos no eran parte del club de Slughy. Cuando estaba segura de que Cormac no llegaría, tuvo la mala suerte de encontrarlo, hablando con un chico que no reconocía pero que al parecer era buen amigo del peli cobrizo, dado que parecían llevar una buena conversación. Y detrás, pegado a la ventana del lugar, se encontraba Harry…

Ataviado en una túnica negra, casi idéntica a la que había usado en cuarto año para el Torneo de los Tres Magos, pero nueva, dado que el chico había crecido bastante en dos años, el pelinegro se miraba más atractivo que lo cotidiano. Su túnica favorecía su altura y su porte inconsciente de galán, sus ojos verdes brillaban aún por sobre los anteojos y su cabello negro como siempre revuelto le daba ese aire de rebelde con complejo de héroe que siempre mostraba, aunque no se diera cuenta, Hermione ahogó un suspiro al verle mientras se dirigía dónde Cormac.

 **:-:-:-:-:**

La noche había mejorado considerablemente, cuando Harry entró al lugar envuelto en su túnica de gala, topándose con Slughorn y más adelante con Ginny y Neville que le habían dado una buena charla antes de que se pusieran a bailar. Y cuando había encontrado un lugar alejado de la gente, solitario y donde era capaz de ver todo a su alrededor y estar al pendiente de cuando Hermione llegara, el chico se vio de nuevo invadido por una ola de celos y rencor creciente, dado que justo en sus narices, Cormac y otro amigo, se habían decidido a instalarse para charlar y lo que había escuchado, levemente lo había hecho sonreír.

—No me digas que no has podido. ¡En serio McLaggen! ¡Dijiste que eras capaz!— reclamó el acompañante de Cormac, que claramente no había notado la presencia de Harry. McLaggen agachó la mirada y luego sonrió.

—Solo no he tenido una oportunidad, ella es demasiado aburrida en ocasiones, pero eso bien se compensa con su físico. Esta noche lo lograré… No puede ser que no pueda besar a Hermione— declaró. Harry que había estado muy concentrado pensando en cómo se vería Cormac de cabeza, sujeto por un tobillo tras el mismo hechizo que su padre le había aplicado al joven Snivellus…Snape, Snape; alzó la vista y paró bien la oreja. ¡No había podido! ¡JA! ¡Así que Cormac no había podido besar a Hermione en todo ese tiempo!

—Pues entonces esta noche… Potter te lleva ventaja, porque todos sabemos que él si la besó— declaró el acompañante y entonces Harry no volvió a sonreír, ni a pensar en hacerle un _Levicorpus_ a Cormac, sino que más bien, pasó por su cabeza, la increíble idea de practicar en Cormac un aturdidor, un _carpe retractum_ o mejor aún una hermosa maldición imperdonable… quizás bastara con un _crucio_ para que Cormac cerrara la boca y dejara de pensar de forma definitiva en posar sus asquerosos labios sobre los de Hermione, solo por ganarle a Harry.

Tan molesto estaba que él mismo se sorprendió con lo que apareció frente a sus ojos. Ahí, delante, buscando a Cormac, se encontraba Hermione.

— _Hermosa…_ — pensó de repente. La castaña que estaba frente a él, se veía mucho más hermosa que de costumbre. Su vestido era sencillo, lindo y atractivo, un vestido que lo había cautivado. Sus cabellos casi siempre siendo una rebelde maraña, se habían permitido manejar aquella noche de modo que Hermione mostraba un lindo peinado y su sonrisa… esa sonrisa que lo volvía loco y que lo idiotizaba por completo estaba ahí… Por un momento, había pensado que quizás la castaña, decidiría impresionar a Cormac tanto como se había esmerado en impresionarlo a él, años atrás en el baile de los Tres Magos, pero en realidad, Hermione, había optado por mostrarse sencilla, casual… _divina._ — _De verdad ¿no sabe que se ponga lo que se ponga, siempre se verá hermosa?_ — se preguntó algo molesto, porque si algo le gustaba, era poderle recordar a esa hermosa jovencita, lo bella que era, a cada momento, a cada día, se mostrara como se mostrara.

Finalmente Cormac se acercó a Hermione y la acercó a él para besarle una mejilla y susurrarle algo al oído, Harry fue idiotamente privado de la visión de _su…_ de la chica y se enfurruñó aún más, cuando Cormac se apresuró a guiar a Hermione a la pista de baile — _Más vale que no la obligue a nada…_ — pensó el oji verde mientras se paseaba por la habitación, dispuesto a mantener vigilado al idiota que se atrevía a bailar con Hermione.

 **:-:-:-:-:**

Con una mueca de disgusto, Hermione tomó la mano de Cormac por tercera vez en la noche. El chico parecía deseoso de bailar y no le había permitido separarse de la pista más que una sola vez, en la que Hermione pudo beber algo de cerveza de mantequilla y tomar aire.

No había podido dar con Harry en lo que iba de la fiesta. Cuando llegó y lo vio, le extrañó enormemente no verle acompañado, pero suponía que estaba esperando a su cita, muy seguramente a Romilda Vane o a Cho Chang, Granger no sabía. Pero gracias Cormac el contacto se había perdido y ella había sido llevada a la pista. Si bien Cormac bailaba mejor que Harry, la pegaba demasiado a su cuerpo y por momentos le parecía que al hacerla girar, el chico esperaba poder sostenerla desequilibrada y acercarse a besarla, gracias a esos buenos reflejos que había ganado al ser novia del mejor buscador de Hogwarts, Hermione no había dado pie a las intenciones de Cormac y luchaba más que nunca por mantenerse algo alejada.

Poco le faltaba para perder la cabeza. No aguantaba a Cormac, no aguantaba sus intentos para besarla ni comprendía el porqué de ellos, no soportaba el estar ahí, sin Harry… ¡Al diablo el orgullo! Ya no podía, ella necesitaba a Harry, si no era él, no podía ser nadie más ¡nadie! Porque el joven Potter se había encargado de dejarla atontada, de hacerla soñar y perder la razón, se había llevado el mérito de robar su corazón y su confianza, sus neuronas y también sus suspiros, se había apropiado de sus fantasías y la había enamorado por completo sin piedad alguna. ¡Y con un demonio! ¡Ella estaba segura de que él, si había bebido _amortentia_! ¡El coraje y la humillación se le habían pasado a la semana, quizás al día! ¡Al diablo de nuevo con el bendito orgullo! Quería a Potter y lo quería justamente en ese momento. Y así sin más, se dirigió a la salida del lugar… deseosa de ir a la sala común, buscar a Harry en su dormitorio o quizás esperarlo hasta que volviera a la sala, qué más daba.

 **:-:-:-:-:**

No sabía que pensar. No sabía exactamente cómo procesar lo que había escuchado… Malfoy, Snape… un plan… todas sus sospechas puestas al límite. ¡Pero Dios! No era capaz de mantenerse cuerdo sobre aquel tema, justamente en ese momento… Porque su subconsciente, había tomado la decisión de permanecer ahí, dentro del lugar donde todo él se sentía asfixiado, ahí, vigilando a Cormac y sus intentos de besar a Hermione cuando la hacía girar… ¡Y por eso había salido de ahí! Se había largado consciente de que de haberse quedado, habría acabado por cumplir con todos los hechizos de su repertorio sobre Cormac McLaggen y no deseaba que Hermione lo tomara por loco, maniático, agresivo, asesino. ¿Qué había conseguido? Información valiosa, que al final, no era capaz de procesar dado que seguía imaginando a Hermione cayendo en las redes de Cormac.

Sin otra opción, queriendo calmar sus especulaciones, se decidió, permanecería en la fiesta, hasta que Hermione se largara con Cormac y ni siquiera dormiría hasta no saber que ella estaba sana y salva en su cama.

 **:-:-:-:-:**

—Hey, Herms— dijeron a sus espaldas. La castaña, consciente de que aquella voz pertenecía a McLaggen se giró deprisa para encarar al tonto de Cormac.

—Lo siento, me quiero ir, ya no aguanto estar aquí— espetó Hermione, Cormac la miró con malicia y sonrió.

—Oh venga, pudiste haberlo dicho. Yo tampoco quiero seguir…— le dijo alegre.

—Pues entonces vámonos… que pases una buena noche— Hermione trató de darse la media vuelta y seguir su camino rumbo a donde Potter se hallara, en esos momentos, cómo odiaba no tener su propio mapa del merodeador…

—Espera, vamos juntos— le afirmó el chico mientras la seguía y rápidamente se colocaba a su lado— Que te parece… ¿la torre de astronomía? O quizás… ¿un aula vacía? No me importa, solo quiero estar a solas contigo— comentó sin dejar de sonreír. Hermione se detuvo a su lado, intrigada, asustada, hasta asqueada por haber escuchado aquel comentario.

—Creo que no entendiste… quiero irme, yo, sin ti. No aguanto estar…— comenzó a decir, pero Cormac ya la había acorralado contra la pared y se hallaba demasiado cerca de ella.

—Oh, por favor… ambos sabemos que también quieres estar a solas. Herms, creo que ya hemos pospuesto bastante nuestro primer beso…— comenzó a decir, casi contra sus labios, Hermione era consciente de que su aliento rozaba su rostro y olía ligeramente a cerveza de mantequilla mezclada con el extraño perfume que solía ponerse Cormac.

—No… yo no quiero…— se excusó, mientras buscaba zafarse de aquel acorralamiento. Cormac se apretujo un poco más contra ella, pero Hermione fue plenamente consciente de que había sido porque en ese momento, Cormac había recibido un hechizo por la espalda. Su cuerpo se había vuelto tieso, se había acercado a ella al recibir el embrujo pero un momento después, hacía terminado cayendo de lado contra el suelo. Detrás de él, Harry apareció con la varita en alto y con los ojos brillando de furia. Claramente, había logrado ejecutar un hechizo no verbal exitoso, puesto que su _petrificus totalus_ , había dado contra Cormac y lo había paralizado sin siquiera tener que mencionar el embrujo. ¡Lo que hacen los celos!

—Harry…—susurró ella. El chico bajó la varita y la guardo en el bolsillo interior de su túnica, luego miró a Hermione con los ojos aún inyectados de rabia.

—Puedes enojarte Hermione, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que ya lo hechicé y de que no me importe lo que digas, se lo merece— declaró el chico mientras se acercaba a ella, su tono no era el mismo de siempre, pero tampoco estaba cargado con la rabia que seguía en sus ojos, Hermione dio dos pasos hacía el chico y quedaron frente a frente a solo diez centímetros de distancia.

—No iba a… ¿Por qué merecería un embrujo?— preguntó con voz queda.

—Por intentar besarte. Porque solo lo hace para demostrar que es mejor que yo. Porque no te quiere y porque yo sé que tú tampoco quieres besarle…— Harry también habló con voz baja y sus ojos poco a poco fueron perdiendo la rabia.

—Y tú… ¿quién?

—¿Quién soy para asegúrate que no te quiere o que está a tu lado por mí? Nadie— le afirmó, con algo más de aplomo en su tono— Simplemente, puedo asegurarlo porque lo sé… porque lo escuché de él y porque… — titubeó, no quería, no deseaba romper la barrera y hacerle saber cuánto la añoraba… ¡al diablo el orgullo, la necesitaba!— Porque te quiero, porque estoy loco por ti y porque ya no soporto verte a su lado… así fuera mentira lo que te digo, te seguiría mintiendo, te seguiría soltando pestes de ese tonto solo para que lo odies y le mantengas lejos, solo para no verte más riendo con él, entre sus brazos o si quiera dejar de martirizarme con la idea de que un día, llegues a amarle tanto como una vez me amaste a mí. Soy consciente de que no debí, de que quizás tú si deseabas que él llegara a besarte y soy el único tonto que no se quiere dar cuenta, soy realista, sé también que me odias, que no importa si fue una maldición _imperius_ o una poción de amor, sé que lo que te enfadó fue el desplante que te hice, la humillación y las burlas que te atacaron, pero también sé que ya no puedo Hermione, de verdad ya no… te extraño, a cada momento de cada día, en cada lugar y a cada hora, no puedo estar sin ti, me acostumbre por completo a la felicidad que me daba e tenerte conmigo que me es insoportable toda la desdicha que estoy cargando. Soy consciente de todo y esta noche, solo por esta maldita noche, no me interesa si te enfadas más, si este tonto se queda ahí congelado toda la noche o si estas más que dispuesta a lanzarme algún hechizo, solo me importa decirte una cosa: Te amo Hermione Jane Granger, te amo más que a nada en este mundo, eras lo único que me quedaba, después de mis padres y después de Sirius, era la única felicidad que pude haber tenido, quizás te perdí, pero eso no cambia para nada el hecho de que te amo, de que te amé y de que te seguiré amando, incluso si Voldemort logra matarme— le aseguró.

Hermione frente a él, solo era capaz de observar al pelinegro, con total sorpresa pues no podía creer que todo aquello acabara de salir de sus labios. Durante semanas, justo cuando Harry había dejado de intentar hablar con ella, la chica había pensado que se debía todo a que él simplemente deseaba olvidar a la loca que no confiaba en su palabra cuando había sido embrujado, pero en realidad… _Harry nunca había dejado de quererla._ Ahora era consciente de que no había pasado ni un solo día desde su ruptura, en que Harry no hubiera pensando en ella, en que no hubiera añorado su presencia y anhelado más que nunca poder estar a su lado… Lo sabía, lo sabía y se sentía tonta por no haberlo sabido antes y se sentía a mal por haberlos condenado a esas semanas estando separados, a esas tardes en compañía de Cormac que tanto había anhelado fueran en compañía de Harry… Sin pensárselo dos veces y ante la mirada expectante de Harry que esperaba recibir algún comentario a su gran discurso, Hermione se lanzó a los brazos del oji verde y atrapó sus labios ante la cara sorprendida que el chico había puesto.

Primero se sorprendió, luego reaccionó, había esperado que ella le gritara, quizás que solo optara por dar media vuelta y desaparecer, pero en vez de todo aquello, Hermione solo se había lanzado a sus brazos y ni tarda ni perezosa, lo había sujetado por las solapas de la túnica para plantar sus exquisitos labios sobre los de él. Primero sintió sorpresa, pero luego, no quiso seguir perdiendo aquel hermoso tiempo. Con decisión, añoranza y con todas las ganas de demostrarle a la chica cuanto la había extrañado aquella últimas semanas, Harry atrapó la cintura de la chica, acercándola a él y correspondiendo debidamente a un beso que después de tanto de ser añorado, finalmente había llegado. Un beso, que demostraba cuanto se extrañaban, cuando habían soportado por volver a juntarse y que era claro, no podían juntarse con los de nadie más… porque los labios de Harry le pertenecían a ella, a Hermione, que era la única que podía besarlos, saborearlos, mordisquearlos un poco y jugar con ellos. Porque los labios de Hermione pertenecían a Harry, solo a Harry, él único capaz de sincronizarse a ellos, él único que era digno de probarlos y perderse en aquel elixir, aquel sabor dulzón y pegadizo.

Pasaron unos minutos, antes de que el aire necesitara ser llevado a los pulmones, unos mágicos minutos que por oxígeno debían romper. ¡Por Merlín! ¿De qué servía ser mago si no se podía besar sin necesitar respirar?

Apenas se alejaron, Hermione se apartó lo necesario de Harry, que aún la sujetaba por la cintura, para admirar de cerca esos rasgos que tanto le gustaban. Esa piel tersa, esos ojos verdes, esos labios delgados, esa cicatriz en la frente… y esa sonrisa dulce y amable, cálida y enamoradiza.

—Jamás vuelvas a decir que Voldemort podría matarte, eso no pasará. No voy a dejar que eso pase, no me quedaré sin ti solo porque un mago idiota se crea lo suficientemente bueno como para dominar el mundo— sentenció ella y en sus ojos brilló la preocupación— Perdóname Harry, perdóname de verdad… todas estas semanas y esas escenas que viste con McLaggen… yo… ni siquiera salgo con él, no somos novios, nada de nada, no podría estar con alguien que no fueras tú. Estaba enfadada, humillada, quería que notaras que yo también puedo conseguir cuanto chico quiera y que no me afectaba en lo estar a tu lado, pero Merlín sabe que no he dormido bien en todo este tiempo y que más que nunca me la paso mirándote… ¡Te juro por el amor de mis padres que no he podido olvidarte! Que como tú, yo te sigo amando y que nunca, nunca, nunca, podría enamorarme de alguien como McLaggen, simplemente porque él, no es Harry James Potter— aseguró, sobre sus mejillas, dos solitarias lágrimas se deslizaban y eso más que sus palabras, fueron el detonante de que el corazón de Harry se despedazara un poco, odiaba verla llorar, lo odiaba de verdad…. Con sumo cuidado, acercó su mano al rostro de la castaña y limpió el agua sobre ellas, luego deposito dos suaves besos en cada mejilla, justo donde habían caído la lágrimas y abrazó a la castaña, que rápidamente hundió la cabeza en su pecho. ¡Cómo había extrañado esos abrazos!

—Es porque… porque soy el Elegido ¿verdad?— preguntó Harry en una pícara sonrisa— Es por eso que Cormac no está a la altura de las expectativas, ¿cierto?— siguió diciendo y logró que la chica se alejara, solo para mirarlo y sonreírle:

—Quién puede querer a Cormac si puede tener al Elegido, no puedo negarme a toda esa fama— comentó burlona y Harry rió, por primera vez en días, en semanas completas, con ganas, de verdad y porque se sentía feliz. Besó la frente de Hermione y preguntó aún con la nariz pegada en los finos cabellos de la chica:

—Hermione… ¿Me darías el honor de ser mi novia otra vez?— preguntó

—No hay nada más que quiera en este mundo…— susurró ella, completamente extasiada, Harry la abrazó aún más fuerte y acarició su cabello con delicadeza. Por fin, una vez más, la tenía con él y no importara que pasara, en el futuro, cuidaría mirar todo lo que ingería, cuidaría que nadie se le acercara a su hermosa novia y sobre todo, le demostraría a Hermione que su amor era más fuerte que nada.

Porque Dumbledore lo dijo una vez, el amor es la fuerza más poderosa que reina el universo, por amor, James Potter había conseguido el corazón de la indomable Lily Evans, por amor, la madre de Harry se había interpuesto entre el ser más despreciable del mundo y su hijo y solo por amor, Harry había sobrevivido, huérfano en un mundo en el que por mucho tiempo pensó que sería infeliz, desgraciado hasta el día en que supo la verdad de su nacimiento y completamente seguro de que no sabía lo que era amor, hasta que Hermione Granger, tomó asiento en el vagón que él compartía con Ron Weasley en el Expreso de Hogwarts.

Y sería ese amor el que superaría todo, el que sería directamente declarado antes del baile de los Tres Magos, el que aguantaría la muerte de Cedric Diggory y el posterior asesinato de Sirius Black. Sería ese amor el que afrontaría la cruel desgracia que sacudiría al mundo mágico cuando El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado hubiera acabado con Albus Dumbledore y claro… sería ese mismo amor, el que más unido que nunca y dispuesto a seguir viviendo, enfrentaría la búsqueda peligrosa y casi suicida de Horrocruxes, combatiría con sus mejores técnicas en la Segunda Guerra Mágica y el que tras un gran beso, esperaría a volver a estar junto, mientras Harry abandonaba el castillo con Hermione dentro, para seguir los pasos que le llevarían a su inminente muerte.

Una muerte, de la que el amor más puro le regresaría, un sentimiento que llevaría su alma de nuevo a su cuerpo y que armado de valor y con la seguridad de que el final estaba cerca, pelearía cara a cara con Lord Voldemort, una vez más y por última ocasión, venciendo con aquel hechizo que muchos tacharían de débil… Aunque no sería cómo si nunca se lo hubieran dicho, no sería cómo si muchas veces no le hubieran insinuado que sus creencias estaban equivocadas… Y pese a ello, Harry Potter, demostraría, que en realidad, un _"Expelliarmus"_ podía ser más fuerte de lo que todos creían, que en realidad, su padre no era arrogante, solo un adolescente pleno, que en realidad Albus no era un santo, solo un mago excepcionalmente grandioso y que en realidad, Hermione Granger no era solo un amor adolescente, sino, el verdadero amor de su vida… el amor, que le salvaría, en la batalla final.

Porque al final… Harry Potter, solo tenía un poder que el Señor Tenebroso no conocería, un poder que no podría romper… un sentimiento, 4 letras, una palabra, un mágico regalo de la vida… _amor._ Verdadero y puro…

—Harry… ¿Y Cormac?— preguntó Hermione cuando ella y Harry iban llegando a la sala común de Gryffindor.

—Cuando se le pase el hechizo volverá, se lo merece por intentar besar a mi novia…— respondió sin más el pelinegro, provocando una pequeña risa en la castaña que se abrazaba a él.

 _ **** FIN ****_

* * *

 _¡Merodeadores! ¿Cómo han estado? Bueno… yo aquí con mi nueva travesura, dedicada a Harry y Hermione, quienes me han inspirado para esta nueva mini historia. Debo decir que tras los comentarios que "El baile de navidad" recibió (y por cierto, mil gracias por todas esas hermosas palabras), yo también deseé una continuación y bueno… he aquí la semilla de esa idea. Creo que es algo diferente, pero espero que cómo a mí, les guste y se animen a comentar o a dar en Favorito._

 _No duden en hacerme llegar sus sugerencias para historias, ya sea de momentos o parejas, la verdad, que estoy emocionada por entrar en el mundo de Potter. Quizás y si ustedes quieren, traiga una tercera parte de esta historia, con el momento en que Harry y Hermione lleven a sus pequeños retoños al andén 9 y ¾ o quizás hasta con la batalla final…_

 _En fin, esperando que alguien lea y disfrute y comente… me despido._

 _ **Con Cariño,**_

 _ **JulietaG.28**_

* * *

—" _ **Travesura realizada"—**_


End file.
